If Percy Jackson was a Grimm fairy tale
YO! PJO as a Grimm tale?? YUSSS PUHLEASE! Idk what I'm doing Percy had always dreamed of a different life. More freedom. A less abusive step dad. Maybe a girlfriend after his pimples dissapeared. A happier mom. The works. And then one mysterious day, after the same awful routine for 12 years something happened. "Persooty! Persooty!" His step fathers voice called through their shack. "Go draw my bath kid!" Persooty sighed, stared at the dishes he'd been washing then stumbled to the bathroom (or what should have been a bathroom.) he filled up a bucket with warm water- once upon a time it would have been cold but not anymore, he was done- and dragged it back to Gabe who stood in nothing but a loincloth- Persooty cringed- and dumped the bucket over his head. "And clean!" Gabe announced wth a smug look. "Get back to cleaning that sooty fireplace. Then go outside and chop some more firewood the winter months are coming." Percy- that was his real name but Gabe found it funny to call him Persooty which he despised- felt a flare of his old defiance before turning and picking up the fireplace brush which he used to clean it. "Stop! I didn't hear you say the words." Gabe growled not unlike a dog. "Yes sir." Percy said through clenched teeth, not looking at his evil stepfather (and ugly). "Yes who?" Gabe sounded impatient and definately on the verge of hitting Percy again. Percy tensed, waiting for the slap that would sting for the rest of the day. Percy refused to say it though. He didn't care, he would get hurt anyway. He would not call Gabe father no matter how many times Gabe insisted in some strange perverted way of his. Maybe he wanted to mess up Percy's idea of a strong courageous father with honesty and integrity. Percy desprately hoped he could clean to the image of his own mom, who had died, but had all these attributes and more. "Fool!" Gabe roared and shoved Percy to the side. Percy felt his cheek pressed against the wooden wall, hard splinters digging in and drawing blood. He's built this wall. Must not have smoothed it out very well. "You'll learn not to defy me one of these days," Gane promised in a husky voice, wrenching Percy's head back by his hair as he said it. Percy mustered a laugh- these days he could barely put any defiance into it- and spat into Gabe's eyes. The ugly stepfather bellowed like a horrible monster (he was anyways so the description was accurate) them grabbed Percy's arm and threw him to the floor. The mistreated orphan grunted, rolled straight into the wooden chair he'd made for Gabe- not voluntarily- and had the breath knocked out of him. But he was up in a flash, grabbing the chair and facing Gabe. "Ah, so your finally going to stop taking it huh kid?" Gabe taunted, already recovered from the saliva attack. "Let's see what you've got. I win and you call me father and do everything I say without any more of this crap. You win and I can kick your scrawny arse onto the street butt naked and never look back. Either way I win." Percy blinked, slightly confused as to how this had all happened. If he lost... Well he was string from building stuff. But weak from barely being outside and having bread crust for every meal. Percy cursed himself for letting this happen to him. Stupid. Category:Bree 5678 Category:Fanfiction